Diciéndote adiós
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: [UA. Two-Shot] La vida definitivamente lo odiaba, de eso estaba seguro. "—Amo a Kikyô…—Pronunció él, sintiéndose maldito. Kagome sintió su corazón oprimirse, eso ya lo sabía—. Pero por muy estúpido que parezca, con todas mis fuerzas también te amo a ti…Kagome." Pareja inicial: [InuYasha/Kikyô] Pareja final: [InuYasha/Kagome. H]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Diciéndote adiós._**

La vida definitivamente lo odiaba, de eso estaba seguro. Miró los ojos chocolates que tanto amaba y su corazón se oprimió, quiso detener el dolor que lo embargó cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no pudo.

¡¿Por qué?!

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿qué pudo haber hecho para merecer algo como eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlas a las dos? ¿Por qué tenía que amarlas más que a su propia vida? El corazón no se puede dividir en dos. ¡Bromas! A él, se le estaban agotando las opciones: no podía ser un infiel con ella si su corazón la reclamaba, pero tampoco podía ser lo suficientemente valiente para dejarla ir…no a ella, no a la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a matar a medio mundo.

Por favor que no le sonriera de esa manera tan suya, ya no más…no con lo que tenía que decirle.

La estrechó contra su cuerpo de manera fuerte, sin evitar que las lágrimas lo invadieran cual niño de seis años, a él, al hombre que nunca lloraba. La estrechó fuerte a medida sobaba su cabello y lo olía fuertemente, quizá por última vez.

—¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida…Kagome? —Su voz era quebrada, llena de dolor. La Higurashi tembló ante esas palabras, pudo sospechar y eso le dolió, ¿tan poco duró con él? Sus lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en su rostro.

—Te amo. —Le confesó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¡No! —Cortó dolido, no podía permitir que ella lo dijera a pesar de todo—. No lo digas así…

Kagome agachó la mirada y volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo. El viento de aquella fría tarde movió sus cabellaras y ropas, en aquel parque frente a ese gran árbol, el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez.

InuYasha, sintió como su camisa comenzaba a empaparse y se sintió miserable. ¿Cómo podía amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Cómo podía amarlas? Aunque sintiera diferente con cada una, era tan real el saber que su corazón latía desenfrenado por ellas, como estúpido enamorado de dos mujeres.

Desde que había visto a Kikyô, supo que era ella la mujer de su vida, la mujer que lo sacaría de su vacía vida, se enamoró de ella hasta que le dio pena consigo mismo. Su historia había estado llena de cosas buenas y malas, como cualquier relación, con altibajos, como humanos, pero aquel día en el que se enteró del cáncer que padecía ella, algo se quebró…

No tuvo palabras, sus lágrimas habían rodado como cascadas al enterarse de los pocos años que le quedaban de vida a su prometida, a darse cuenta de que probablemente la perdería pronto y se quedaría solo. Pero allí, cuando la vida parecía haberse olvidado de él, apareció Kagome…su mundo tomó color, alegría, y poco a poco fue sintiendo como el amor por esa intrépida chica, lo embargaba al punto de dejarlo abrumado.

Sintió como era que mirar los ojos de ella, le traía paz, y olvidaba todo mientras su prometida estaba en recuperación, mientras él sufría al pensar en su vida, sin darse cuenta, ella había llegado a curar sus heridas con una sola mirada. Recordó como cuando la había besado por primera vez, suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, fue en ese momento que pudo darse cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kagome, también…

Cuando Kikyô se recuperó, los doctores le dieron esperanzas nuevas, esperanzas de un futuro para la chica, la cual estaba feliz de saber que podría darle la felicidad que tanto anhelaba su amado, su amado InuYasha. Taishô, se encontró con aquella noticia, esa que le llenó de felicidad, esa que lo hizo sonreír nuevamente por ella, por su amada Kikyô.

Pero claro, allí estaba la mirada más clara y pura que pudo haber visto en su vida, los ojos y los labios más dulces que pudo haber merecido, en ese momento en el que miró a sus lados y vio a dos mujeres que eran dueñas de su alma, en ese momento supo que a la vez; era desgraciado. ¡Las amaba a las dos!

Regresó con Kikyô, intentando esclarecer sus sentimientos, intentando decidir por cuál de las dos escoger, pero cuando volvió a convivir con la chica, se encontró con que sus deseos habían cambiado, ¿y cómo no?, Kagome estaba presente en su vida, alma y corazón, en sus pensamientos a diario, sin poder sacársela de la mente.

Se atormentaba con eso, sintiendo que las engañaba, adoraba a Kikyô, con todas la fuerzas de su alma, la miraba, veía su sonrisa iluminadora y no podía evitar en pensar en una familia junto a ella, pero rápidamente esa imagen se convertía en Kagome, dejándolo perturbado y sin opción a disfrutar de algo.

Como era de esperarse, su promesa era lo que orillaba y argumentaba más a su decisión: —_Te prometo que estaré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe._ —Le había prometido un día, le había dicho eso a su amada y ya no había vuelta atrás, porque en ese momento no sabía que se podía amar con la misma intensidad a otra persona.

Lago había cambiado entre él y Kikyô, estaba seguro de eso, porque podía sentirlo cada vez que estaban cerca o cada vez que le hacía el amor, porque su indecisión lo tenía muy confundido, pero a la vez mostraba como habían cambiado las cosas, aquel anhelo de estar con Kagome y amarla como quería, aquel deseo de tenerla cada día a su lado y poder llamarla su mujer, todo estaba entre ese momento y otro.

El amor a Kikyô y la promesa que los unía, lastimosamente podían llegar a ser más fuertes que la propia locura que era capaz de quitarle la vida, Kagome, a pesar de haber llegado después, la tenía en su corazón sin ningún atraso. Le había pedido un tiempo a Kagome mientras decidía a quién elegir, si a la mujer que amaba y con la que en un principio había decidido compartir su vida y prometido, estar con ella hasta la muerte, o a ella, que había llegado a su vida sin previo aviso y haberle robado hasta el último trozo de alma y vida que pudiera pertenecerle.

¿A quién?

—Amo a Kikyô…—Pronunció él, sintiéndose maldito. Kagome sintió su corazón oprimirse, eso ya lo sabía—. Pero por muy estúpido que parezca, con todas mis fuerzas también te amo a ti…Kagome.

La chica esta vez soltó sus lágrimas, había comprendido todo.

—InuYasha…

—Jamás pensé que podría amar a otra persona de la misma manera, Kagome. —Confesó con la voz quebrada y una lágrima al borde de caer por su mejilla—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. —La miró a los ojos directamente—. Pero en estos momentos, alegando a mi promesa, e inclusive por todo lo que me une eternamente a ti…no puedo abandonar ni vivir sin Kikyô.

A pesar de que sin ella, era lo mismo.

Kagome sintió su mundo derrumbarse, lo había visto venir, lo había sabido, ¡pero como idiota se enamoró! Ahora que sufriera las consecuencias, esa había sido su decisión ¿no?, tenía que soportarlo. Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus blancas mejillas, a pesar de saber que InuYasha odiaba verla llorar, no tenía cómo repara el llanto.

—A pesar de todo…—Pronuncio dolida—. Entiendo.

Podía decirse que InuYasha estaba harto de sentirse miserable, pero esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso. Pegó sus labios con los de ella, la besó. Un beso con dolor, que no podía expresar el amor tan infinito que lo embargaba cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que tocaba su piel, cada vez que pensaba en ella y cada caricia suspiro que le dio aquellas veces en las que pudo hacerle el amor.

Era un miserable.

—Te amo…—Le pronunció por primera vez sin miedos ni tapujos, susurrando contra sus labios mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados—. Perdóname Kagome…

—No sigas…—Sollozó ella en voz baja mientras lloraba intensamente—, ya no me hagas más daño InuYasha.

El joven hombre sintió su corazón oprimirse, se sintió asqueroso, vilmente asqueroso. Se separó de ella para mirar sus cristalizados ojos y secó las amargas lágrimas, de manera delicada, con una ternura incomparable.

—Ve con ella. —Susurró esbozando una sonrisa auto convencedora—. Te está esperando. —Su voz suave atinó a darle a entender a InuYasha que Kikyô estaba allí, a sus espaladas.

La recién llegada se sintió impotente, no pudiendo hacer nada para remediar lo que sucedía.

—Kikyô. —InuYasha llamó a su prometida y no supo qué hacer.

—No hagas esto, Kagome. —Pronunció la chica mirando a la joven, esperando ya no sentir más dolor entre los tres—. Quédate con él, no te lastimes así…no te lo mereces.

—Eres tú la que no se merece este final Kikyô. —Kagome alzó un poco la voz para que ella la escuchara, InuYasha estaba estupefacto, no podía creer nada de lo que veía. La Higurashi caminó hasta la chica y la tomó de las manos—. Una vez fuimos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

Kikyô sintió la calidez en las palabras de Kagome y no supo si gritar o maldecirse por amar al mismo hombre que esa cálida y buena mujer. No podía evitar sentirse intrusa a pesar de ser ella la primera.

—Lo seremos siempre. —Abrazó de improviso a Kagome y las dos comenzaron a producir lágrimas, Kagome correspondió al abrazo sincero de inmediato.

InuYasha se sentía impotente, hizo puño sus manos tratando de tolerar aquella escena, Kagome era tan pura…y Kikyô tan sabia y madura…¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué las amaba a las dos?!

—Cuídalo mucho Kikyô. —Susurró Kagome empezando a sonreír mientras se resignaba—. Hazlo muy feliz y selo tú también, por todo lo que has pasado en la vida…te lo mereces.

La pálida chica sonrió de manera orgullosa, estaba orgullosa de Kagome, su alumna de coreografía escolar, de antaño. Jamás olvidaría un solo rasgo de esa niña.

—Gracias Kagome, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento. Lo cuidaré…—aceptó secándose las lágrimas—, y cuidaremos a nuestro hijo. —Se tocó el vientre y Kagome sonrió de manera sincera.

A pesar de que el aire se le cortó con la noticia, un bebé siempre traía cosas buenas, siempre alegraba cualquier pena. Se separó de Kikyô y dándole una última sonrisa, se despidió con la pacífica mirada, Kikyô se apresuró a caminar un poco lejos, sabía que tenía que darles intimidad a ellos, lo necesitaban.

Kagome se alejó también, llegando hasta InuYasha una vez más, para decirle adiós al amor de su vida.

—Trataré de ser feliz, así como lo serás con Kikyô. —Tomó la mano de InuYasha y le sonrió de manera sincera.

—No con otra persona. —Se aventuró a decir mientras la sujetaba por el brazo, no quería dejarla, no quería saber que pudiera estar en brazos de otro, aunque sonara de lo más egoísta, no quería saber eso—. Por favor.

—No seas tonto. —Soltó una pequeña risita divertida—, seré feliz a mi manera y pensando a en ti, aunque esté _diciéndote adiós._

InuYasha sintió un gran alivio recorrerlo, pudo saber que lo esperaría.

—Te prometo que estaremos juntos algún día…Kagome. —Y ella sintió como pudo corresponderle, sabía que cumplía sus promesas, pero recordó que eso era casi imposible—. Te lo prometo. —Repitió con el dolor de dejarla ir.

—Y yo prometo que siempre estaré esperándote InuYasha. —Le acarició la mejilla y pudo sonreírle por última vez de aquella manera tan suya, que lo volvía loco, para dejársela marcada en la mente, para siempre.

Kagome soltó la mano de su amado y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa, tal vez tendría que tomarse muy a pecho eso de ser feliz, la vida de InuYasha le pertenecía a Kikyô y ella solo era una chica tonta que había llegado tarde, como siempre.

InuYasha miró a su otro gran amor marcharse y no pudo evitar sentir dolor, pero regresó su vista a Kikyô y su mirada brillante pidiéndole el amor que se merecía y que él estaba dispuesto a darle, supo que tendría que mirar adelante, un futuro de alegrías junto a esa mujer le esperaba, a pesar de saber que dejaba ir a Kagome, le había prometido el estar con ella.

Algún día sucedería, de eso estaba seguro, y lo disfrutaría al máximo, disfrutaría junto a su mujer.

Pero mientras tanto, amaría a Kikyô como lo deseaba y como ella se lo merecía. Tomó su mano y vieron juntos el atardecer, tal vez el comienzo de su nuevo destino.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

No sé qué mierda traigo en la cabeza, pero por cosas como estas esque el mundo está como está. Aquí vine yo, con mi segundo InuxKik, por así decirlo, que es un regalo para mi hermana **Tahis, **que me estuvo jodiendo y no pude evitarlo, pero yo le dije que habría InuxKag e.e de acuerdo, quiero llorar, esto es demasiado para mí.

Estoy pensando, ¿quieren un epílogo?, tal vez no me dejan con tanto cargo de conciencia y puedo dormir tranquila lo que me resta de vida u_u espero consideren la idea de otro capítulo y quede como two-shot, ¿lo quieren o no?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Hilo rojo._**

Su cabello se movió de manera suave con aquella brisa, la mañana era esplendida y después de caminar toda la noche por la playa, meditando cosas, sintió que definitivamente era hora de ir a casa.

—Kagome…—Oyó en susurro y cerró los ojos, otra vez estaba allí el fantasma de su voz, llamándola como si sintiera amor, como si algún día la hubiera amado—. Kagome. —Volvió a escuchar pero no abría los ojos, mantenía las manos fuertemente apegadas al filo de aquel gigante puente en el que el sol se asomaba—. Kagome. —Oyó un poco más fuerte.

—¡Basta! —Dijo harta mirando a un lado esperando encontrarse con la nada. Su corazón se paralizó al ver aquellos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente—. InuYasha…—Susurró ella sintiendo como las lágrimas querían rodar, tres años, tres años que no sabía nada de él, y ahora estaba allí, parado frente a ella, viéndola con tanto amor. Sonrió de manera melancólica sin atreverse a tocarlo, aún no sabía si su mente jugaba con ella de nuevo—. ¿Cómo está ella? —Inquirió mirándolo fijamente, como si de tratar de comprobar su prescencia se tratara.

InuYasha agachó la mirada, se le hacía horrible que al pasar tantos años, —que a él se le hicieron una eternidad—, ella solo quisiera saber de Kikyô…cuando él estaba loco por abrazarla una vez más.

—Ella se fue hace dos años. —Mustió recordando el dolor de haberla perdido, de haberla visto morir en sus brazos, justo en aquel momento en el que dio a luz a su hija. Kagome sintió su respiración escasa y quiso llorar, entonces InuYasha si estaba allí… ¡No era una broma!—. Murió después de dar a luz a Rin.

—No…—Dijo en susurro bajando la mirada, no podía creerlo…entonces Kikyô estaba muerta, ella no se merecía un destino así, no después de lo buena que fue—. Lo siento. —Dijo, sintiéndose culpable mientras agachaba la mirada y las lágrimas corrían libres.

—Estás aquí, ¿no? —Él, esbozó una sonrisa—. No hay nada que me entristezca ya. —Se acercó más a ella, mirando aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates que tanto había extrañado, que tanto amaba—. Kagome…—Su voz se tornó ronca al sentir sus ojos picar y un nudo en la garganta.

La aludida lo miró completamente incrédula. Se acercó y puso la mano derecha en su mejilla, sintiendo el contacto cálido entre su mano y esa piel masculina que tanto había extrañado—: InuYasha…—lo miró con la ternura más grande del universo—. Aun te amo. —Cerró los ojos dejando escapar muchas lágrimas.

Luego, lo abrazó de manera efusiva no evitando sollozar.

—Te he extrañado demasiado Kagome. —InuYasha trataba de no llorar, pero su tono de voz se demostraba demasiado profundo, dando a entender que lo sentía en el alma—. He extrañado tus ojos —siguió susurrando mientras la estrechaba como si se fuera a ir en cualquier momento—, tu risa…—Kagome aún no podía creer nada de lo que sucedía—, tu pelo…—lo sobó—, tu aroma, Kagome, te he extrañado tanto. —Apretó los ojos mientras la primera lágrima caía en el cabello azabache.

Higurashi rompió un poco el abrazo para mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos cristalizados—: ¿Viniste a cumplir tu promesa?

Él sonrió sincero—: ¿No crees en mi palabra? —Kagome no evitó volver a llorar y abrazarlo de manera fuerte, como no creyendo aquello que le estaba pasando—. Siempre lo supe. —La azabache no entendió—. Siempre supe que eras mía, Kagome, siempre supe que estaríamos juntos, desde el primer día en que te vi. —La chica sonrió en sus brazos—. Kikyô te escribió esto, antes de dar a luz. —Se sacó una carta del bolsillo y se la entregó a Kagome.

Higurashi miró el papel y se separó completamente de InuYasha, para mirar la carta y abrirla, estaba escrita con la delicada caligrafía que tenía Kikyô, haciendo honor a su pureza y bondad. La abrió completamente y empezó a leerla en pensamientos mientras se alejaba un poco de Taishô.

_"Hola, Kagome._

_Me imagino que cuando InuYasha te entregue esta carta, yo habré muerto hace mucho tiempo, años quizás, solo sé que llegará a tus manos, y espero que la recibas con convicción, porque aquí voy a dejarte mi regalo._

_Aquella tarde, en la que tú e InuYasha se despidieron, yo venía del doctor; realmente estaba muy angustiada, en un momento de desespero intenté ir con la idea de rogarte para que dejaras a InuYasha, de rogarte y pedirte con mi vida que lo dejaras ir, que a pesar de que sé que no eres una egoísta, entiendo lo que es amar y créeme…para mí no hubiese sido nada fácil, aun así, cuando llegué y te vi con esa bondad tan sacrificada, con esa actitud tan cálida, pensé que era una maldita por amar al mismo hombre que tú._

_Aquella misma tarde, me enteré de que por motivo de mi enfermedad, era muy probable que muriera al dar a luz a mi hijo, por eso, pensé que quería pasar el resto de mis días alado del hombre que amaba, solo por esos meses, sé que me entiendes. Cuando quise mantener mi embarazo estable, perdí a mi bebé, por suerte, salí viva, tuve opción a estar unos días más con InuYasha, tratando de disfrutar al máximo su compañía._

_Luego de unos pocos meses, quedé embarazada, esta vez de una niña, afortunadamente mi embarazo es estable hasta ahora que te estoy escribiendo la carta, pero es la sentencia de mi muerte este próximo parto, ¿sabes? No me arrepiento, cuando pienso en todo lo que hiciste por mí, sé que vale la pena todo esto, sé que este es mi destino, y sé que a pesar de no quererlo hacer, tú me regalaste la verdadera alegría este año a lado de nuestro amado InuYasha._

_Por eso, te agradezco infinitamente el que hayas hecho eso, a pesar de que sé que aunque InuYasha estaba enterado…no te dijo nada sobre los riesgos de mi embarazo debido a mi cáncer terminal. Estoy consciente de que no tomarás mi regalo a mal, porque me has brindado la alegría de ser feliz a cuesta de la tuya propia._

_Y eso es algo que nadie hace, eres un ángel Kagome, así como lo escuché decir a mi marido una vez._

_InuYasha…InuYasha te ama igual o más de lo que te puedes imaginar, ¿sabes?, él da la vida por ti. No me siento mal al saber eso, no cuando sé que te lo mereces Kagome, yo sé lo que mi esposo siente por mí, yo sé que me ama y me adora y está dispuesto a todo por hacerme feliz, pero tú eres mucho más especial, lo he visto amarte en silencio, en sus propios pensamientos, lo he visto sufrir solo al no tenerte, o al pensar que estarías siendo feliz con alguien más. _

_Él, te amaba en silencio mientras me amaba a mí, y una vez, solo, encerrado en la oscuridad de la sala en la madrugada; lo vi llorar, de manera sentimental, y pronunciado en susurro tu nombre. Te digo esto para que sepas que él nunca dejó de amarte, que a pesar de que me amaba a mí, de que le dolía en el alma saber mi destino y podía ver en su mirada toda la alegría que yo le podía dar, te amará siempre a ti…también._

_Fui feliz a su lado, y aunque suene arrogante, sé que él también lo fue, de manera infinita mientras duró, porque yo lo conozco de manera ilógica, y sé descubrir en su mirada cada sentimiento que lograba transmitirme solo con una caricia o gesto. Nunca fuiste una sombra en nuestro matrimonio, Kagome, aunque no lo creas, nunca lo fuiste._

_Porque el que te amé a ti, no significa que su amor por mi haya minorado, al contrario, al saber todo eso, sé que me amaba mucho más. Hoy, cumplo ocho meses y medio de embarazo, estoy muy feliz, sé que suena estúpido que al saber que probablemente en quince días voy a morir, este feliz, pero sí._

_Mi niña, se llamará Rin, ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que si tenías una hija, la ibas a llamar así? Bueno, pues en honor a ti, le pongo ese nombre, porque mi regalo por haberme permitido ser feliz el resto de mi vida, es ella, mi propia hija te la cedo para que la ames como tuya propia, porque sé que lo harás._

_Prométeme que cuidarás de ella, la amarás y protegerás de manera infinita, Kagome, también prométeme que cuidarás a InuYasha, aquella tarde en la que le dijiste adiós, solo me lo prestaste por un tiempo, porque en realidad…él siempre te perteneció. Te entrego la familia que en verdad te pertenece, la que me diste por un tiempo, mientras yo respiraba al igual que todos los humanos._

_Siento venir mi muerte, por eso te escribo, siento que InuYasha, así como me cumplió a mí, te cumplirá a ti, verás que estarán juntos para siempre, así como sé que él lo desea. Ah, mira, allí viene, ahora iremos al doctor, terminaré de escribirte esta carta para guardarla y dársela un día antes de mi parto._

_Adiós Kagome, nunca terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Bendiciones para ti…y tu familia."_

Kagome terminó de leer el escrito y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar como cascadas, no tenía palabras y su mente estaba en blanco, miró a InuYasha y este le sonrió mientras estiraba su mano, invitándola a que la estrechara con él.

Agarró la mano de su amado y la apretó fuertemente; lo miró directamente a los ojos y entonces, después de tantos años deseándolo y extrañándolo, lo besó…lo besó de manera apasionada, anhelante y llena de amor infinito que no podía expresar en ese simple rose, como si no existieran las suficientes maneras en el mundo para expresarle cuanto lo amaba. InuYasha correspondió mientras sentía cómo su rostro se empapaba con las lágrimas de su amada.

_Gracias, Kikyô._

Ella sonrió pegando su frente con la de InuYasha, tratando de asimilar todas las cosas.

—¿Ves esto? —Escuchó decirle en susurro mientras le tomaba de la mano derecha, ella abrió los ojos sin entender y negó—. Es el _hilo rojo _que te une a mí para siempre.

Kagome sonrió—: Te amo. —Le repitió—. Te amo y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo. —InuYasha sonrió, lo sabía, sabía que el corazón de Kagome siempre le pertenecería—. Seré tuya por siempre.

—Promételo. —Dijo InuYasha, mientras sentía su corazón casi a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Ella sonrió triunfal—: Lo prometo.

Volvieron a besarse mientras el sol de la mañana los iluminaba de manera agradable, el viento mañanero movió sus cabellos con ternura y ellos sonrieron entre el beso.

—En nuestra nueva casa, nuestra hija Rin, nos está esperando. —Anunció InuYasha acariciando la mejilla de la frágil y delicada mujer que le estaba sonriendo.

—Vamos. —Kagome agarró la mano de su futuro esposo mientras caminaba hacia su nueva vida, llena de felicidad junto a InuYasha, junto al amor de su vida.

¿Cuánto la había extrañado? ¿Cuánto no había deseado en sueños poder volver a probar sus dulces labios solo una vez más? ¿Cuánto había querido dar solo por volverle a hacer el amor y poderle decir que la amaba? No sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que ella estaba allí y que pasara lo que pasara, no la iba a dejar ir nunca más.

En esa y la otra vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

**_Bonus Track._**

El joven de ojos chocolates y cabello plateado gruñía por lo bajo mientras esperaba impaciente a su padre; le parecía que los adultos eran tan complicados, a pesar de que él tenía dieciséis, sabía que algún día le pasaría.

—¿Aún no, papá? —Inquirió, mirando a su progenitor ya entrado en años que se arreglaba la corbata—. Aun no entiendo cómo esque mamá y tú decidieron hacer algo como esto.

—Ya, deja de quejarte, Aron. —InuYasha, con más de 45 años de edad, aún conservaba su atractivo físico y masculinidad de tantos años atrás—. ¿Cómo me veo? —Inquirió a su hijo mientras sonreía.

—Luces de treinta. —Bromeó el muchacho mientras salía corriendo.

—Golpearé a este mocoso algún día. —Se prometió en voz alta mientras salía de la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

Luego de una hora de espera, la vió allí, tan hermosa como la primera vez, entrando vestida de blanco mientras le sonreía de esa manera tan suya que lo enloquecía, sonrió al recordar que una vez deseó que ya no le sonriera de esa manera, y ahora lo único que quería, esque jamás se le borrara esa sonrisa, que era solo de él.

Atrás de su futura —nuevamente—, esposa, vio a sus dos hijas: Rin y Makira, una; fruto de su primer amor y la otra, la del segundo y estaba seguro que único que tendría el resto de sus días.

—Promete cuidarla. —Le dijeron sus hijas mirándolo con cara de desconfianza. Rieron después de que apaciguaron la broma—. Que sean muy felices como la primera vez, mamá. —Habló Rin, abrazando a su madre al igual que su hermana.

InuYasha tomó a su esposa del brazo, delicadamente, le sonrió y miró al altar, nuevamente le juraría amor eterno.

* * *

—¡Que vivan los novios! —Gritó Miroku mientras destapaba una botella de champagne y la gente gritaba—. Un brindis por la feliz pareja, por favor. —Propuso mientras lazaba la copa, y todos los invitados lo imitaban.

—Por la felicidad de nuestros amigos. —Dijo Sango mientras miraba a los novios, en el centro de la pista.

—¡Salud!

Luego del pequeño brindis, InuYasha y Kagome, volvieron a bailar el vals que se asomaba desde un buen rato.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabías? —Dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo miraba con cara de quinceañera enamorada.

—Sí, ya lo sabía, me lo dices todo el tiempo. —Sonrió InuYasha, arrogante, mientras le plantaba un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Buen chico, te mereces tu regalo de bodas.

—¿A sí? —Dijo con su tono arrogante y orgulloso que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Qué es?

Kagome se acercó a su oído, y con la voz mezclada entre amor, felicidad y sensualidad; le susurró—: Estoy embarazada.

* * *

**Ahora sí, fin.**

* * *

Como lo ha pedido TODAS.

Hahahahahahahaha es esto a lo que yo le llamo venganza xD, see, esto es lindo. InuxKag, a morir, ya soñaba con esto yo. Para las princesas que querían ver un final feliz, espero les haya gustado y pues, fue un honor escribir este two-shot, que como siempre, deja en final feliz a mi pareja.

De acuerdo, yo sé que ustedes y yo no amamos a Kikyô, pero algún día, la chica se merecía el final feliz para que las fans de esa —mi odiada pareja—, dejara de joder diciendo que Kikyô nuca tuvo su final feliz y bla, bla, soy feliz porque fui justa con ella, y deje a Kag, con InuYasha, eso me hace feliz.

**Desirena.**

**Haruka Hagaren.**

**Serena tsukino chiba.**

**Dead-End-00.**

**Marlene Vasquez.**

**Paulii Taisho.**

**Landcaster Lee.**

**Gaby.**

**Kagome Higurashi- Taisho.**

**Yenhy.**

Espero les haya gustado, niñas, y gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
